Control Freak
by Elmy
Summary: Following on from 'Wrapped', Vicki tries to make amends with Henry, but Henry has plans of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Story notes: **Following on from 'Wrapped', Vicki tries to make amends with Henry, but Henry has plans of his own.

**Adults only. If you don't like a dark, dirty and incredibly cheeky Henry having his way with Vicki then turn back now. **

_Disclaimer: Blood Ties and its characters remain the property of Tanya Huff. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

Vicki stood outside Henry's front door, unsure if she should knock. Only a day had passed since their run-in with the Incan mummy Pachacamac, less than twenty-four hours since she'd stabbed Henry, and taken his blood in an effort to save his life. While she had succeeded in her task, she had lost his respect in the process. The look on his face as he had confronted her about it weighed heavily on her mind. She had never seen him so upset, so angry... with her. She wanted to make amends, she wanted him to forgive her - and sooner rather than later.

She tried desperately to prepare the right words in her mind, trying to find a magical phrase that would make it all better. Although in hindsight, any word resembling _magic_ probably should be avoided. Vicki made a mental note to think carefully about her sentences before speaking.

Tentatively she reached up and rapped her knuckle on the door and waited for a response.

Henry stood on the other side of the door, resting his head solemnly against the timber, his hand hovering over the door knob. He was afraid to let her in, worried that he might do something he'd later regret, worried she might look at him sweetly and force him to forgive her, long before he was truly ready.

Each knock infuriated him a little more, her impatience was making his blood boil. This woman seemed to think she could get whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. He hated himself for being so weak to the persuasions of beautiful human women, Vicki especially. He'd let her walk all over him these past twelve months.

Henry wasn't going to let it happen anymore, he was going to let the beast inside him take control. He'd take exactly what he wanted, whether Vicki liked it or not. He'd teach her a lesson for thinking she could do as she pleased. It was his turn to play games.

He swiftly opened the door and pulled her inside, grabbing her by the neck as he pushed her against the wall and kicked the door closed. His eyes were black as he snarled at her with his fangs, _"What_ do you want _now_?_"_

Vicki stared at him with shock and awe, gasping as the back of her head hit the hard wall behind her. _"Jesus Henry! _I just wanted to talk!"

"Talking won't save you this time Vicki." He grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder then headed towards the bedroom.

"_What are you doing? _Put me down!" Vicki cried out, the blood rushing to her head as it bounced uncomfortably against Henry's backside with each step he took.

Henry wanted to get her naked, but he knew without a doubt she wouldn't remove her clothes willingly. He'd have to restrain her first then find another way to disrobe her. With Vicki still over his shoulder he held her tightly with one arm, then opened his dresser with the other and pulled out several nylon straps. He threw her on the bed and the sat on top of her legs, preventing her from getting up. He then forcefully grabbed her wrists and tied them together as she flailed against him. Henry realised that she'd never really experienced his true strength. He'd never had reason to use it on her until now, although he was trying his best to use it without inflicting any real pain.

With her arms secure he then tied her ankles together, Henry couldn't help but smile as Vicki cussed and cursed his name, her face ripe-red with anger and rage. He would have gagged her by now if he hadn't found it amusing. He knew Vicki had a foul mouth, she'd just never used it to throw such vile language in his direction before.

Standing up, he went back to the dresser and pulled out more straps. He laughed as he watched Vicki trying to roll off the bed. He let her be while he stood on a stool and latched two of the straps to fixtures in the ceiling, leaving them hanging. He then secured two more to hooks discreetly hidden in the floor boards.

By the time he was done Vicki had made it on to her feet and was desperately hopping her way out of his bedroom, still muttering obscenities.

"Where do you think you are going Vicki?" Henry asked as he went to retrieve her, picking her up and carrying her back to the corner of the room as she attempted to beat at him with her tied fists. He placed her in the corner of the room and wrapped a strap around one of her wrists, and then the other before removing the ties that had joined her hands together in the first instance. He reached up to tighten the restraints one at a time, pulling her arms outward and over her head.

Henry then crouched down and untied her feet, grabbing an ankle as she tried to kick him with it. He wrapped another strap around it as she tried to balance on her other foot. He pulled her legs apart and restrained the other ankle as he spoke to her. "We could have been together long before now Vicki. I would have made love to you. Our first time would have been sweet and romantic, but you had to go and push my buttons. _You just had to test my limits didn't you?_ Well now we'll do this my way."

"_Screw you Henry._ I came here to apologise, but now you can shove that apology up your ass." Vicki yelled at him.

Henry looked up at he with a vengeful smile, "No Vicki, soon it will be _me_ screwing _you_..._and your ass._"

Vicki gasped with surprise, trembling with fear and just a hint of arousal as she grew curious about what he had in store for her. She was scared and nervous, filled with trepidation. This wasn't a side of Henry she had seen before. She was rattled by it, unsure whether to take him seriously or not, half expecting he would let her go at any second and tell her it was just a cruel joke.

Henry scratched his head as he wondered how to get Vicki out of her clothes. Thankfully she was dressed only in a woolen sweater and a pair of jeans, but it was still quite a chore to remove them, especially now that she was tied up and spreadeagled. He wasn't going to risk untying her again, quite simply he'd have to destroy her clothes. Henry grinned with the thought of it, just as he had thought of it so many times before.

Vicki struggled against her restraints as she watched Henry leave the room for the moment, her eyes growing wide as he returned with a pair of scissors in hand. "What the hell are you planning to do with those?"

"What do you think they are for Vicki?" Henry asked as he crouched at her feet and slowly began cutting up the denim of one leg of her jeans.

"Oh Goddamn you Henry! These are my favourite pair of jeans!" Vicki screamed as the cold metal rim of the scissor blade tickled up the inside of her leg. She began to worry he'd ruin more than just her clothing before the night was over.

Henry cut through the length of one leg and up through the crotch and hip, then repeated the process with the other side. Gravity eventually took control as the pants fell to the ground, displaying a delicate pair of black lace panties. He looked up her with a sleazy smile. "Oh Vicki, did you wear these especially for me?"

Vicki ground her teeth, before delivering a hurtful reply, "Actually, I was planning on paying Mike a special visit."

In a fit of jealous rage, Henry grasped at the elastic rim of her panties and ripped them free, eyeing the trimmed mound of soft, light-brown curls that laid beneath them. "Well what a shame the detective will never get to see them now."

"Oh but Mike's already seen _so _much more than that..." She gave Henry the evil eye, feeling vulnerable, goosebumps spreading over her body as her lower region was exposed to the cool night air.

He was determined not to let her remarks get under his skin. He stood and began slicing through her sweater, throwing it aside to appreciate a matching black lace bra that awaited him underneath. He watched with intrigue as her darkened nipples hardened against the netted fabric. Henry carefully slid the scissors under each side of the bra, then last but not least he cut through the elastic straps and let the last remnants of her clothing fall to the floor. He stared at her perky breasts for a few moments, admiring the subtle curves and pointed nipples. So much better than he had imagined.

Henry wanted to take his time to admire Vicki in all her glory, strung up for his enjoyment, but there was another person he wanted to join them for this party. He went out into the living room and left Vicki hanging as he made a phone call. There was another woman in his life who had dared to use magic on him, and she deserved to be here just as much as Vicki.

--

Vicki kept tugging on the straps in an attempt to break loose, only to find they were tied fast, the plastic threads chewing and stinging at her wrists as she struggled. "_Henry!_ _Get in here and let me go! Now!"_

He walked into the doorway with his arms folded, "I don't believe you are in any position to make demands Victoria."

Vicki cringed, she hated it when he used her first name in full. Her father had called her Victoria, and he had always spoken her name in a condescending tone, criticising her, scolding her. It brought to the surface all the bitter hatred she had tried so hard to keep buried, but somehow it felt appropriate given her current circumstances. A barrage of insults and obscenities filled her mind, and yet all she could do was snarl at Henry in response.

He smirked at her, then was distracted by the sound of a knock at the door. He walked away and out of Vicki's view. She could hear the sound of the front door opening and a female voice gushing Henry's name. A conversation was just in audible range for Vicki to overhear.

_"I was so pleased to hear from you again. It's been so long Henry."_ the female voice continued.

_"Lets not waste any more time then... shall we?"_ Henry answered the voice.

The sound of high heeled shoes echoed on Henry's timber floorboards, growing louder as they approached the bedroom, until both Henry and the woman stepped into view. It was Sinead - the brunette witch that had manipulated Henry in he past. Her hair was loose and she wore a long creme coloured trench coat and black stilettos. She eyed the helpless Vicki up and down, not showing any sign of surprise.

"Well, well Henry. If I had known you had company already I would have waited until you were done. You know I don't like to share you, especially not with this old thing." Sinead spoke rudely, gesturing at Vicki.

"What the fuck is_ she_ doing here?" Vicki screamed at Henry, too angry to be modest in front of the other woman.

Henry leaned against the door frame with his arms folded and spoke in a soft and gentle tone while smiling, "Come now ladies. We're all here to have a good time. I promise." He gave Sinead a smouldering glance, which was all that was usually required to get his way with her, but he'd vamp her soon to ensure compliance.

In some ways he realised that the only reason he had gotten involved with Sinead was because she reminded him of Christina. The same body shape, luscious brown hair, confidence bordering on arrogance. In fact, if Christina were here he'd have the trifecta - the three women who had taken advantage of him, used him for their own amusement. Now he'd turn the tables. Tonight it would be _him_ using _them_ for his entertainment, and later...when he was done with Sinead, he'd give Vicki the 'one-on-one' attention she so deserved.

Henry grinned in anticipation and stepped further into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry approached Sinead and reached out to caress her cheek before leaning in to place a kiss against her lips, making sure it was in full view of Vicki. Sinead returned it in earnest, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

As he pulled away Henry's eyes turned black as he gazed at the young witch, then hypnotically whispered in her ear_ "Take off your coat Sinead."_

The younger woman unbuttoned her long trench coat and let it fall from her shoulders. She had come dressed to impress. Beneath the coat she had nothing else on except for black underwear with matching garter belt and stockings, and a pair of shiny, black, patent leather stilettos.

Vicki rolled her eyes and groaned as she looked away, "Jesus Henry, clearly you don't need me here for this. Why don't you let me go and then you can play with your little _slut_ here as much as you like."

"Oh but Vicki, Sinead is just the entree... you're the main meal."

Vicki shivered, she knew the word 'meal' had more than one meaning.

Henry pulled Sinead close and kissed her once more. _"I want you to go to Vicki. Pleasure her. Seduce her like you seduced me." _he whispered to her again.

"Whatever you want Henry." the young woman replied, turning and walking towards Vicki.

Vicki hadn't been able to make out what Henry had said to her, but grew suspicious as Sinead approached her with a glazed expression and demure smile. "_Whoah_ there girlie, I don't know what you are thinking but you can just turn around _right now_ and walk back out that door."

Chuckling from across the room, Henry watched Sinead approach Vicki and trail her fingers along the private investigators arm. He smiled and spoke suggestively to her "You _really_ need to learn to be less uptight and open yourself up to experiencing new things Vicki. You might just enjoy yourself."

Vicki cringed and pulled at her restraints attempting to escape the woman's touch. "OK what's this _really_ about Henry? Why do I get the feeling that this isn't about me using dark magic and stabbing you in the gut huh?"

Henry paced a short line near the doorway, arms folded behind his back. "Perhaps this is about you relinquishing control for once in your life. You won't always get what you want Vicki, despite whether or not you think _your way_ is the _best_ and _only_ way."

Vicki was trying her best to ignore Sinead as the she ran her hands along Vicki's sides and down over her smooth hips. "_Oh give me a break Henry_, stop making excuses. This is about you living out some sick little fantasy and you know it."

Henry wiggled his jaw uncomfortably. Vicki was right, but he didn't want her to know it. Every attempt he'd made at seducing her had backfired. She had managed to resist him time and time again - and it made him want her even more. So many nights he had dreamt of abandoning his gentlemanly ways to ravage her, to hold her down until she submitted to him.

He knew Vicki desired him, and it wasn't just his ego talking. Every time they became close her pulse quickened and the warmth between her legs sent a spicy fragrance wafting into his nostrils, just to torment him that little bit more. Henry was tired of waiting, tired of letting Vicki push him away, fed up with letting her control him. The dark magic incident the night before was just the catalyst that Henry needed to force him to react.

He stood back to watch Sinead in action. The witch had leaned in and was kissing Vicki's neck, her hand was roaming down over her left breast, cupping it and squeezing it gently. Vicki was pulling a face, clearly unimpressed as she tested the strength of her restraints once more. Sinead's lips trailed up to Vicki's closed mouth, sliding her soft and delicate lips against Vicki's as she shook her head back and forth, murmuring complaints as she tried to get away from the woman.

Sinead eventually gave up trying to break her tongue into the confines of Vicki's mouth and slowly began to move lower, much to Henry's delight. She paused at Vicki's right nipple, flicking her tongue over it before taking it between her lips to suckle gently.

Vicki gasped unwillingly and felt disgusted at being put in this situation, she stared at Henry and the smug look on her face. "Henry, get her off me or so help me god I will..."

"You'll what Vicki? What could you possibly do right now?" Henry quipped from the doorway, seeing the rage in her eyes.

"When I get free I'm going to make you pay. You're going to wish you'd never met me."

"I _already_ wish I'd never met you." Henry spat the lie back at her, feeling instantly guilty.

Vicki was hurt, she scoffed and fought the urge to choke back tears, looking away from his intense gaze. Sinead distracted as her as she dragged her teeth across a nipple._ "Get away from me bitch!"_ Vicki screamed out and used all her strength to pull on the nylon straps to no avail.

Sinead simply looked up at Vicki with a coy smile. She had a job to do for Henry and she was going to do it. She used her hands to squeeze both of Vicki's breasts, kissing her way down over her stomach and belly button, eventually moving both hands to cup the private detective's backside. She kneeled on the floor and began placing tiny little kisses on Vicki's thighs, her body tense and taut against her grip. Sinead pulled Vicki's body closer as she moved her mouth to her groin, pressing her nose to the light brown pubic curls and slipping her tongue between the warm folds of flesh.

Vicki gasped again and recoiled but found the witches grasp was quite strong. She felt shame as her body quivered with the feel of the woman's soft and feminine tongue as it licked tenderly back and forth over her sensitive button.

Henry hummed quietly from across the room, a hard erection tenting his pants. The sight of Sinead between Vicki's legs was almost more than he could handle. He'd had more than one woman at his disposal before but this was different. He could smell the scent of arousal coming from both of them now, but he locked his gaze directly on Vicki.

Vicki's cheeks were flushed, part embarrassed, part turned on. She could only stare at Henry with disgust and anger. She felt one of Sinead's hands move from her backside to between her legs, a finger sliding across the length of her now wet entrance before slowly slipping inside her, moving back and forth. Vicki let a uncontrollable moan slip from her mouth. She wanted to fling herself at Henry and beat him senseless for doing this to her. All he seemed to be doing was standing there watching. Apparently a perverted voyeur it seemed.

Henry was taking his time being an audience member, but soon he would join in. He slowly began to undress.

Fighting the pleasure that Sinead's tongue was providing, and the sensation of her finger tormenting her from the inside, Vicki ground her teeth between gasps and moans. She couldn't take her eyes off Henry, especially now that he was taking his clothes off. Vicki licked her lips as he began to unbutton his cotton shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders to expose his finely sculptured chest, with necklace and pendants hanging around his neck. His pants came next, causing Vicki to inhale quickly as she eyed an impressive erection pressing against his silk boxers. She waited hungrily for him to remove those too.

Henry could only smile as Vicki's heart rate increased. He knew she wanted to see all of him, and he certainly wasn't ashamed of his body but he wanted to torment her a little longer. He slipped his hand inside his boxers and wrapped it around his very hard erection, stroking softly and squeezing as he let out an audible moan and closed his eyes. He had been unaware of how turned on he truly was.

Vicki whimpered as she watched Henry, feeling dazed as she became more and more aroused. She found herself instinctively pushing her hips against Sinead's mouth as she began to forget herself in the pleasure.

Henry slipped off his boxers, watching Vicki's eyes widen as he stepped towards the women and in to full view. He stood with his hands at his sides just so she could see him once and for all. His member had a mind of its own as it stood at full attention, waving back and forth in the cool night air.

Sighing, Vicki couldn't help but eye Henry's crotch. She wanted to reach out and touch him like she had dreamed of doing so many times before. There had been several occasions in the past where they had been close, intimate almost, and she'd felt or seen him grow hard for her. She'd had needed to call on every inch of strength not to slide her fingers inside his pants and wrap her fingers around his length and squeeze. It was even worse now that she could see him, his impressive length and thickness. She wanted him. There was no denying it.

He could sense that Vicki was finally relaxing and giving in, but the beast inside him was not sated, his pain was not yet alleviated. Henry still wanted revenge. He stepped in behind Sinead and kneeled on the floor, grabbing the witch's hips he pulled her on to all fours. He pushed aside the crotch of her black panties and slipped two fingers inside her soaking wet hole.

Sinead cried out and slowly began to push her hips back towards Henry before continuing to carry out her duties, craning her neck to bury her tongue back between Vicki's legs.

Vicki felt the sting of jealousy, Henry was doing this to spite her and she knew it. Despite the pleasure building in her abdomen she felt a renewed anger brewing there too. She had to bite down on her bottom lip as she watched him position himself between Sinead's legs and slide inside her with a grunt. _"You're a fucking asshole Henry."_ she whispered under her breath as she blinked back tears of hurt and heartache, trying to convince herself that she was glad she had never given herself to him before.

Digging his nails into Sinead hips now, he began thrusting into her, the wet, slapping sounds filling the room along with various groans and whimpers. He suddenly became aware that Vicki had grown silent, he looked at her, seeing the sadness behind her eyes, despite her body flinching and quivering as Sinead sucked and licked. He withdrew from Sinead, then stood up and spun the witch around, grabbing her head to pull her to his painful erection.

Sinead knew exactly what Henry was asking her to do, she kneeled, moving in to wrap her lips over the head of his shaft, taking him in to her mouth.

Henry placed his hands on the back of Sinead's head and held her to his groin. His eyes were still on Vicki as he began to feel guilt at seeing her in a semi-defeated state. _No_, he told himself, _she deserves this_, she deserves to feel this way. He thrust himself into Sinead's mouth and throat with renewed vigour and he clenched his jaw as he closed his eyes.

Vicki's emotions were torn. She was incredibly turned on by the scene in front of her, her nether regions throbbed with need, but at the same time she felt abandoned, rejected and disgusted. She looked away from Henry and Sinead, looking at the floor beside her, trying her best to ignore the sounds coming from the two of them.

Henry groaned as he came and flooded Sinead's mouth, grunting as he felt her mouth tighten and swallow hungrily. He clenched his fingers in her hair. When eventually he was done he pulled Sinead up from the floor and pulled him to her, kissing her lips as his hand wandered down between her legs, slipping into her underwear to slide one finger inside her, using his thumb to press and rub against her clit.

He swept the hair aside from Sinead's neck, and stared over her shoulder to Vicki. He waited until Vicki turned to look at him before his talented fingers brought Sinead to orgasm, then his eyes turned black and he sank his fangs into the witch's neck.

Vicki remained silent as she stared in to the blackness of Henry's eyes, watching his jaw move as he drank Sinead's blood. She felt insulted, like she had been stabbed in the heart, and at the same time she wanted it to be _her_ neck he was biting, _her_ body he pleasuring. Vicki's eyes began to brim with tears.

Henry gently licked the wound closed on Sinead's neck. As he saw a single tear slide down Vicki's cheek he knew it was time to send the witch home. He took Sinead's face in his hands and whispered to her _"Get dressed and go home. You were not here tonight, and you will not attempt to contact me again."_

Sinead buttoned up her coat, and left Henry's apartment without saying a word.

Henry stood in front of Vicki. He placed his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her face towards him as he tenderly stroked his thumb across her lips. "It's just the two of us now Vicki, just _you_ and _me_."

Vicki silently stared back at Henry with an angry and bitter expression.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get your filthy hands off me Henry. I've seen where they've been." Vicki demanded.

Henry pulled his hand away from her face with a slightly concerned look on his face. He could see the need for bloody murder in her eyes. Perhaps that would change once he lavished his attentions on her.

"You've got that whore all over you, she could be diseased for all I know."

"I can assure you Vicki, Sinead is a healthy woman."

"Still, if you bring that cock anywhere near me while it's covered with her I'll fucking cut it off Henry. I swear." Vicki threatened. She wasn't joking.

"I'll go and take a shower then. Will that make you happy?" Henry suggested, wondering whether she'd accept him in a 'clean' state, or whether the threat applied to his appendage in general.

"I'll be happy when you let me go so I can kick your worthless vampire ass." Vicki scoffed.

Henry sighed and began to wonder if he'd pushed Vicki a little too far, but he was determined to finish what he had started. He'd follow this through and deal with the consequences later. Besides... there was no way in hell he was letting her go while she had so much pent up rage inside. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_, Henry thought to himself as he turned and walked to the bathroom.

Vicki was momentarily distracted by the sight of Henry's curved and smooth backside as he walked out of the bedroom. She gulped and swallowed then tried to concentrate again. _Damn him. Damn him to hell! _Her arms ached, her shoulders were sore and her feet were tired. As she heard the water running in the other room she tested her restraints again, trying desperately to free herself in Henry's absence. She wanted to collapse on the floor with the physical and emotional exhaustion of it all, but she could only hang like a puppet and let the straps take her weight. She stood up straight again as her joints began to complain.

She couldn't understand why Henry was doing this to her. Despite using magic, she'd _saved his life_, and _this_ is how he chooses to repay her? She could have handled a little aggressive sex, but flaunting Sinead so viciously in front of Vicki's face and sending the witch to do his dirty work was going way too far. The vision of him fucking Sinead kept replaying in her mind, inflaming her feelings of jealousy and possessiveness. Yet in some sick, perverted way she was still turned on by it. The sight of his member thrusting in and out of her mouth had tapped into a primal desire within Vicki - a human instinct to be aroused by watching two people have sex. She was ashamed and repulsed by her own thoughts, reminding her of the times she'd creep out to her living room in the middle of the night to watch dirty movies and masturbate on the couch. They were experiences that were deliciously naughty and deeply satisfying all at the same time. Vicki took several deep breaths, feeling truly conflicted about her current situation.

Returning from the bathroom Henry was toweling his hair dry, water still dripping over his naked body. Vicki felt little spasms of arousal radiate between her legs as her eyes followed him around the room, her body contradicting what her brain was telling it to do.

Henry stopped and looked at Vicki. The anguished expression on her face made him want to sweep her up in his arms and comfort her. He forced himself to rub the spot below his rib cage where she had stabbed him last night, just to remind himself as to why he was doing this. He inhaled deeply and walked to the dresser. This time he pulled out a medium sized black bag and placed it on the bed, then walked to the opposite corner of the room where he picked up a timber framed, full-length mirror. Henry carried it over and placed it in front of Vicki.

"What the fuck are you doing _now_?" Vicki asked angrily, growing tired of his games.

Henry cringed. The novelty of her foul mouth hurling colorful language had worn off. "I want you to see yourself Vicki. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you."

Her pulse quickened as Vicki became curious and concerned. She prayed to God that Henry wouldn't hurt her, she certainly wasn't a fan of pain, and not that kinky 'whips and clamps' type of pain either. She could only imagine what tools he had in that little black bag. Her stomach sank and her mood dissipated even more.

Henry picked up the bag and stepped between Vicki's restraints to stand behind her, placing the bag on a nearby side table that was in easy reaching distance. For the first time all night Henry reached out and touched her naked body. His hands roamed over the smooth skin of her back and down over her squeezable ass. He felt her flinch in response. He pushed his body in against hers, resting his chin on his shoulder as he looked at their reflections in the mirror. He slid an arm around her waist and let his hand drift up to one of her breasts, cupping it, stroking it, his palm rubbing over a nipple, feeling it respond to his touch. "Don't you see how beautiful you are Vicki?"

Vicki began to breath heavily as she looked in the mirror and saw him standing over her shoulder, his strong firm hands caressing her body. She shivered as she felt the length of his erection press against the crack of her ass. This was definitely a change a pace - his actions almost resembled affection and his words were pleasant and complimentary. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

Henry kissed and nibbled along Vicki's shoulder, fighting the urge to bite down and have a taste. He reached over for the black bag, unzipping it before pulling out a bright pink, realistically-shaped vibrator.

Vicki took a short, quick intake of breath as she turned her head to see what Henry was doing. More waves of arousal flooded through her as he switched on the vibrator - a soft buzzing sound filling the otherwise quiet room.

Henry grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist again - this time with dildo in hand. He loved the look of surprise in her eyes and how speechless she appeared to be. He held the toy by the base and dragged the pulsating head down between her breasts, then traced figure-eights with it across her belly. Henry couldn't help but press himself against her again just so he could feel her tense body quiver from time to time.

Vicki felt dazed and hypnotized as she watched Henry tickle her skin with the pink, plastic cock. Of all the things she could have imagined would have happened tonight, this definitely was not on the list. She found herself biting on her bottom lip as she anticipated the direction Henry was taking the toy, and she didn't quite know if she wanted to put up a fight.

As he watched her expression in the mirror, Henry moved lower to let the vibrator graze her pubic area then down along the front of her thighs. He felt highly amused as her eyes followed every move of his hand, as if he were conducting a symphony, using his wand to guide the orchestra towards the magical crescendo that was yet to come. He could hear and feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest as he slid the tip of the toy up along her thigh before pressing it ever so gently to the gap between her legs.

She gasped loudly as her body shuddered with the sudden pressure of the vibrating toy against her flesh. Vicki squirmed as Henry maneuvered it, pressing it to her already sensitive clit just to make her jump and convulse. She watched him move it back and forth, covering the head of it in her wetness. Vicki clenched her toes and fists as she watched and felt him press it against her entrance, and with very little resistance its entire length was suddenly inside her. She kept her mouth closed to stifle her moans, not wanting to give Henry the satisfaction of seeing it give her pleasure.

Henry was grinning now and was trying his best to keep his hand to one side so he could see the reflection of the vibrator sliding in and out of Vicki, feeling it become slick with her juices. He kept his other arm wrapped around her waist to support her as he felt her body tremble. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "_Do you like that Vicki?_ Does it feel good?"

Vicki whimpered but couldn't bring herself to admit that all the sensations were driving her wild. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips towards his hand, wanting him to speed up, wanting release.

He continued to plough her gently with the vibrator, letting it glide freely between her legs as he rubbed himself between the warm crevice of her ass cheeks. As he felt her body finally submit to the experience he pushed the toy deep inside of her and held it in place with his hand, grinding the base against her swollen nub.

Vicki couldn't hold back her cries of ecstasy. Her body had been teased and tormented and she could take no more. Her knees buckled beneath her as her body racked with powerful jolts of pleasure, spreading from between her legs all the way to her fingers and toes.

Henry held her tightly as she gasped and moaned, feeling her body twitch against him, tormenting his already straining erection as he pressed against her flesh.

Vicki panted for air as her eyes fluttered open. She was torn between the urge to cry with the pleasure of it all, and sob with realisation that it was all being done against her will. "_Please Henry_." she begged through ragged breath, "_Enough is enough._ You've had your fun now let me go."

Henry leaned in close and whispered quietly, _"But Vicki its too soon." _

Vicki felt overwhelmed and frustrated. She wanted to break free and run far far away from this intense situation.

Henry nibbled on her earlobe and nudged her hair with his nose,_ "I haven't been inside you yet."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long.. had a few real life distractions! Hope this chapter makes up for the delay. It's a little more hardcore perhaps. So if you think you might get offended then don't read, but I have a feeling if you've been reading up to this point then you'll like this chapter too! :)_

* * *

Vicki had daydreamed about making love to Henry, fantasizing many times about how perfect and romantic it would be. Now it seemed it would finally happen, but not in a way that came even remotely close to the way she imagined. Would she enjoy it she wondered? Would he be gentle and tender, or rough and cruel? Other similar thoughts ran through her mind as she hung limply from the nylon straps. The one thing Vicki couldn't deny was that she _had_ wondered what it would feel to have Henry buried between her legs - what would feel like to have him thrusting, moving and pulsating inside her.

Henry felt a little concerned about how quiet Vicki was being. He wanted her to submit but he didn't want to ruin her, not entirely anyway. In an attempt to see if the _feisty_ Vicki Nelson was still in the room with him he stepped back and placed an abrupt slap on her backside.

Vicki hissed with pain and ground her teeth before muttering again, _"Bastard!"_

Henry smiled with the relief of knowing the spirited Vicki hadn't disappeared. It would be no fun if she didn't push him away - just like she always did. Now he could continue with his next game. He extracted the vibrator and grinned as he heard her gasp and sigh.

"_Christ Henry,_ if you're going to fuck me, just hurry up and get it over with alread_y!_ I'm tired. I want to go home. _I'm sick of this shit!_" Vicki yelled, wondering what on earth Henry was doing behind her, quietly lurking and not speaking.

Fumbling in the little black bag again, Henry grabbed a tube of lubricant, placing a generous dab on the tip of his finger before putting the tube back down. He stepped back in close to Vicki and ran his other hand down the middle of her ass, pushing her cheeks apart as he moved his lube covered finger to cover the tight little bud that awaited him there. "Oh I'm going to _fuck you_ Vicki, as you so _eloquently_ put it, but not like you think I will, and I'm going to take my time and enjoy myself."

Vicki instantly clenched her cheeks closed, as best she could, "No Henry. Please!_ Not that!_"

"_Oh yes Vicki._ I warned you did I not?" Henry replied, spreading the lubricant over the rippled surface, warming it, coating the length of his finger in it. He slowly began to press against the tightly closed circle, feeling the intense resistance pressing back against him as Vicki tried to move further away from him.

Vicki hissed again and tugged against her restraints as she felt the subtle sting of his finger moving into unfamiliar territory. She wanted to cry. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

Henry persisted with the pressure, feeling the ring open up against his fingertip where he then pressed deeper, withdrawing just a little before pushing further again. He squeezed out more lubricant while partly inside of her, enjoying the slickness as he began to slide his finger inside her more freely now. Once in past his knuckle he began to stoke her insides with his fingertip, gently forcing her open.

Vicki gasped and bit down on her lip to stop herself from shedding another tear. She was feeling abused and violated and yet her body was still deceiving her by letting Henry in. There was no point fighting him, she just hoped it would be over soon. And yet in the back of her mind she secretly couldn't help but think tonight was turning out to be the most erotic night of her entire life.

Sliding his finger back and forth Henry felt her begin to open, but he needed to stretch her more before she would be ready for him. He removed his finger and went back to the black bag, this time pulling out a smooth, black plastic plug. It wasn't exceptionally large, only a few inches long but it was bigger than his finger, and smaller than his cock. Henry wanted her to be open but still unprepared when he finally worked his way inside her. He squeezed lubricant against its tip before pressing it to her ass, using gentle but firm pressure to push it inside her. Once it was in all the way he let it go for a moment, just to see if Vicki would allow it to stay there. Henry's erection quivered at the sight of the black plug jutting out just slightly between her beautiful creamy cheeks.

Vicki was trembling - she was so incredibly turned on by these sensations. She'd never been brave enough to allow a lover to play with her 'there'. Although Mike had very subtly suggested it several times in the past, she had never been able to get past the dirtiness and the taboo nature of it. Now as her insides tingled and her ass throbbed around the hard plastic plug she couldn't help but enjoy it. Henry's dominance was starting to intoxicate her. He was being so sexually aggressive, yet gentle with her at the same time.

Henry was surprised that the plug stayed where he left it. Was Vicki finally submitting to him? Now that it seemed that she was ready for him, Henry reached over and extracted the plug, watching her flesh cling tightly to it like a vacuum. He put it aside and squeezed a significant amount of lubrication into the palm of his hand. He slowly began to stroke himself with it, making himself moan as he made his shaft glossy and slick. He stepped in close to Vicki, grabbing her hip with a sticky hand, while guiding himself to her rear entrance with the other. He stroked the tip of his member across the tight little bud for a few moments before centering himself and pressing firmly against it.

Vicki whimpered and cried out as she felt herself open up to Henry, feeling him stretch her open beyond what she had ever experienced. The pain was all she could feel initially, the sensation of something going where it didn't belong. Despite the discomfort she felt more warm juices spreading between her thighs.

Henry waited patiently until he could feel her body opening up to him as she relaxed. With both hands on her hips now he began to nudge himself inside her. Each time he pushed he'd withdraw, spreading the lubricant inside her passage before pushing again. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as he filled her to the hilt, enjoying the feeling of her smooth backside pressing against him. He let his hands wander up to cup and squeeze her breasts as he slowly pulled back before filling her again.

Between moans and gasps, Vicki couldn't help but squeeze down around Henry's manhood as it remained buried inside her ass - just to get her mind around the reality of the experience. Her nipples were tingling against the palms of his hands. She'd feel empty as he withdrew, but would gasp again with the sensation of him sliding back in. It was a different sort of pleasure, unusual, but highly erogenous.

Leaning in Henry began kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe again, moaning loudly as Vicki began to gyrate back against him. _My God this woman is on fire!_ He had to fight the urge to free her from her restraints, just to bend her over and pound himself into her ass. He squeezed and pinched her nipples to hear her cries of pleasure. He moved one hand down between her legs, catching a glance of their bodies in the mirror as he briefly rubbed her clit before burying a finger inside her.

_"Oh God!"_ Vicki moaned with delight, her hips caught between the urge to thrust down on his fingers or push back against his shaft.

Henry could feel his own pleasure building, his erection was swollen and throbbing beyond belief but he still wanted to give Vicki just a little bit more before he sent her over the edge. Without pulling away from her he used his free hand to reach over and grab the vibrator once more. He switched it on and replaced his fingers with it, sliding it between her feminine folds, feeling the resistance as he attempted to push it into the already cramped space between her legs, feeling the vibrations spread through her inner walls and on to his length. He had to push harder to keep himself inside her, causing them both to moan loudly in unison.

Vicki had never enjoyed being filled in both places at once before, and with mechanical vibrations thrown into the fray she wasnt sure how long she could hold on. All she could hear was Henry breathing heavily against her ear and the muffled sound of the vibrator between her legs.

Henry was moving in and out her ass quickly now, caught up in the hungry animalistic sex as he rolled the vibrator around inside her. He kissed and sucked at her neck when he couldn't help but answer to the call of her blood as it thumped beneath the surface of her skin, beckoning him to taste her. With his eyes as dark as night, his fangs peeked out from beneath his top lip and sank into Vicki's neck. Her blood pumped freely into his mouth and against his tongue. It's delicious, salty flavour and thick texture sent the vampire in him over the edge, while the sensation of Vicki's tight ass clamping down around him made the human in him go wild. He drank heavily as his cock twitched and spasmed, filling her with insides with his fluids.

_"Holy Christ! Oh my fucking God!"_ Vicki screamed at the top of her lungs as Henry's bit into her neck, sending her spiralling out of control as she had her second orgasm of the night, her body squeezing down on the two shafts that filled her. She was breathless as Henry created a sopping wet mess inside her ass, feeling it overflow and leak a trail down the back of her legs, adding the the existing mess between her thighs. If not for the nylon straps she would have collapsed on the floor.

Henry licked at her neck until the wound closed over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held Vicki tightly, resting his head on her shoulder as he panted in her ear. Eventually as their breathing slowed he removed the vibrator and let his softened member slipped from inside her. He put the toy aside and stared at Vicki, both from behind and at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and she was covered in sweat - and she had never looked so beautiful.

He knew she was _done_. He would do no more to her, and now he would set her free. Henry wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. Perhaps Vicki would never talk to him again, but he had no regrets about it. She'd driven him to this, but he hoped she'd give him some credit for showing her how wonderful dark and dirty sex could be.

Henry stepped out from behind her and went over to his dresser. He pulled out an old t-shirt and pair of sweat pants and placed them on the bed. He knew the clothes would be a little big for Vicki but he couldn't send her home naked. He walked back over to her and crouched at her feet, untying her ankles before standing and freeing one arm at a time. He could feel Vicki's gaze follow his every move as the silence between them grew more intense. He set her last wrist free and watched her arm fall to her side before standing directly in front of her. "Get dressed Vicki. _You're free to go._" Henry said, gesturing to the clothes on the bed, unsure of how she would react.

Vicki stood still for a moment, then slowly began to rub her wrists, and then her shoulders, shrugging them in an attempt to relieve the pain in her joints. She locked her eyes on Henry's and took one step forward. Without saying a word she lifted her hand and placed a brutal slap across his face, and when he barely flinched she slapped him again, seeing a red hue spread across his cheek where her hand had just been.

He stared back at Vicki, trying not to recoil with the sting of her slap - he knew he had deserved it. He stood and patiently watched her, waiting to see what her next move would be. He wouldn't speak unless she did. He watched her grind her teeth and clench her fists, seeing the fire in her eyes, and maybe just a little hint of shame. Finally he stepped away from the staring competition that had apparently started between them, walking over the where he had left the damp towel and began wiping his private parts with it.

In a huff Vicki swept up the clothes off the bed and quickly got dressed. She picked up the tattered remains of her previous garments and stormed out of the bedroom. She was choking back tears and the temptation to kick and scream. She wanted to find Henry's sword and stab him with it again, but she also wanted to take the high road in this little battle of wits. She wouldn't let him have the final word, she wouldn't let him win.

Henry followed her out to the living room and watched her walk to the front door and open it. He crossed his arms and smiled as he watched her hesitate, wondering if perhaps she wanted to stay.

She wanted to charge out the front door and never come back, but there was one thing Vicki wanted to say before she walked out of his life.

_"I loved you Henry._.. but not now, not after that..._not ever again." _

With tears escaping from her eyes Vicki stepped out into the hallway then pulled the door closed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Notes:_**

_Here is the final chapter! Sorry it took so long.. had a dose of writers bl_ock.

* * *

Vicki walked down the hallway outside Henry's apartment, wiping her eyes and pulling up the loose track pants that were slipping down over her hips. She felt ashamed and embarrassed, despising herself for enjoying what Henry had done to her. She was mad at him for violating her body _and _her trust, but she was even angrier with herself. More tears began to flow as she felt the fabric between her legs soak through with the remnants of Henry's abuse.

She stood for a moment and took several deep breaths, trying to focus on feelings of rage instead of self pity and sadness. _"Fuck him!" _Vicki muttered out loud, "_He can go to hell!" _Her mind kept wandering to the multiple sensations she had experienced, but she felt distracted by a deep seeded desire. She'd been touched, licked, bitten and penetrated but she was not satisfied - and maybe that was Henry's intention all along. Vicki had always wanted sex, but what she truly wanted from Henry was love. Now she feared there was no going back, no way to turn back the clock and tell him how she really felt. The opportunity to love, be loved and make love was gone forever, and she wasn't even really sure that she wanted it anymore. He'd been so brutal and uncaring - surely there was no coming back from that?

Vicki tried hard to convince herself she was officially better off without the vampire in her life - better off alone than with someone who would do that to her. Trying to feel fierce and independent she continued walking down the hallway and called the elevator to Henry's floor. The lift doors opened and she stepped inside and began angrily mashing at the buttons, attempting to get the doors to close. She was desperate to be out of Henry's building and free from his world - free from the physical and psychological power he seemed to have over her. Vicki leaned against the back wall of the elevator, sighing deeply as she watched the shiny stainless steel doors finally begin to slide shut.

In an instant Henry was in the elevator and pressing himself against her, pushing her to the wall as the doors slid closed behind him. His lips were on hers, his hands cupping her face as he smothered her mouth in an all consuming kiss. _"You can't tell me you love me and not expect me to coming running after you Vicki" _he murmured quietly, not giving her a chance to speak, forcing his tongue between her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

Vicki gasped with surprise and felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to fight him but her body melted against his. Henry's lips felt so good, so gentle and tender. His tongue was smooth and warm against hers. His grip was strong and manly and his erection was hard and demanding, nudging her through the white cotton towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Henry's kiss was hungry and persistent as his hands crept under her sweatshirt, roaming over the smooth skin of her back as Vicki tugged and pulled at his towel. It fell to the floor and allowed her to place her hands on the firm curves of his buttocks. Vicki swooned as she felt herself caught up in his seduction. She was panting breathlessly into Henry's mouth when the harsh 'ding' of the elevator sounded, forcing her to open her eyes and glance into the awaiting foyer as the doors slid open._ "No!"_ Vicki screamed, pushing Henry away with every ounce of strength she could muster, _"I won't let you do this to me!" _She dodged him and clutched at her pants as she raced out of the lift.

Henry placed his hands between the doors and forced them open, _"Vicki wait!"_

Vicki paused in the middle of the foyer, but did not turn around.

_"I'm sorry for what I did to you."_ Henry called out from the elevator.

Vicki remained motionless.

"I was a monster Vicki. I shouldn't have hurt you like that."

She turned around and took a few steps towards Henry. She glared at him intensely, and remained silent for a few moments before giving him a stern look, "_I know...and I wish I could forgive you._" Vicki spoke bitterly, reciting Henry's own words from the previous night.

His expression faded from hopeful to forlorn. There was a mixture of sadness and futility in his eyes as his arms fell to his side and he took a step back. They stared silently at each other for a few moments before the silver elevator doors closed slowly, breaking their eye contact and creating a new blockade between them.

Vicki stood and looked at her own anguished reflection in the doors before shaking her head in disbelief. She bit down on her lip and took a deep breath then turned and went to the exit. As her hand reached out to push against the glass door to depart, a voice called out to her from across the room.

_"Vicki?"_ Henry called out again.

Vicki tried to coach herself to leave, and yet her hand didn't budge, the door didn't move, and neither did she. _Go now. Don't turn around. Leave! _

"_Vicki I love you._ Please don't go. I don't want it to end like this."

Despite her better judgement Vicki turned to face him. Henry stood stark and naked in the middle of the foyer, looking incredibly vulnerable and poignant with his arms at his sides. She took one step towards him.

_"I love you!"_ he said again, moving a foot closer to her, shortening the physical distance between them.

Vicki uncontrollably took another step forward too but still did not speak. She wanted to burst into tears.

"I'll stand here like this all night if I have to." Henry suggested.

Vicki opened her mouth to speak but it took a while for any words to come out. "I.. you... what you did to me was _wrong_ Henry."

"I know Vicki. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but what you did to me last night was wrong too."

_"I was trying to save your life!"_

"And surely _now_ you can understand what it's like to feel disrespected and violated. That is how I felt last night when you performed that ritual Vicki."

"Oh goddamn it Henry _I'm sorry!_ Why can't _you_ understand that I did it because I didn't want to lose you?" Vicki was flustered and clenching her fists.

Henry's jaw twitched as he looked away solemnly, staring at the floor. He let the silence fill the foyer but he spoke again. "Did you mean what you said to me upstairs? _Did you love me?_" He continued to focus on the floor, not sure if he wanted to see truth or lies in her eyes when she replied.

"I may have stabbed you and used your blood in a dark magic ritual Henry but I have never lied to you."

His intense blue gaze drifted up from the floor to Vicki. "And is there any chance that you still love me Vicki? After what I have done to you?"

Vicki was trembling, unable to reply.

"I'm asking you, as a vampire...and a man...with a wounded heart..._can you ever love me again?_"

His smooth charm and way with words was eating away at Vicki's emotional barriers. A tear ran down her cheek and over her lips.

Henry's expression fell as he interpreted her silence as an answer of lost love. He could take no more heartache, especially after being so honest and upfront. He ground his teeth and turned away from Vicki. He calmly walked towards the waiting elevator and stepped inside, turning around to face the woman he loved as she stood in the foyer watching him.

_"Wait!"_ Vicki raced towards him, wedging an arm between the elevator doors before they could close. She held the door open and looked at him. "I did lie to you Henry...I never _stopped _loving you."

"And that means...?" Henry asked, quietly, afraid to feel hope.

Vicki smiled for the first time in many hours, _"I love you Henry."_

Henry smiled back at her, then swiftly grabbed Vicki by the wrist and pulled her inside the elevator. His lips were on hers again, this time with joy and passion. He hammered the button for the top floor, growing impatient as the lift seemed to take its time. _"Screw this.."_ Henry muttered and flicked on the emergency stop button, "I'm not waiting any longer to love you Vicki."

After being restrained all night Vicki's hand went wild. She ran her fingers through Henry's hair, over his back, squeezing his ass before last but not least wrapping them around his well engorged erection._ "Oh god I have wanted to touch you all night!"_

Henry pushed down the track pants over Vicki's hips and murmured as they easily fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, pressing her into the corner of the elevator, placing her on top of the cold stainless steel hand rails that lined the inside of the lift. He pulled her face to his again, pushing his lips against hers as he slipped his tongue between them to meet hers, licking and lapping at it playfully. He slipped his right hand under her sweatshirt to gently cup and squeeze her breast.

Vicki wrapped her legs around Henry's hips and tried to pull him in closer, feeling the head of his shaft teetering around her thighs and tapping at her warm wet entrance. "No more games Henry.. I want you inside me... _where you belong_." Vicki whispered breathlessly.

Not needing much convincing Henry pushed Vicki firmly against the wall, sliding his arms up underneath hers to take some of her weight before centering himself between her legs and sliding inside her with a loud groan.

Vicki whimpered upon finally having Henry where she wanted him, squeezing her legs around him to keep him close.

Henry stared into her eyes, enjoying the hot sensation of her feminine walls enveloping him as he stood buried inside of her. Slowly but surely he began to move, retracting his length before sliding back in, increasing his tempo as he kissed and licked at her neck, tasting the remnants of blood from his earlier bite. He wouldn't bite again so soon - it was the man in him that needed satisfying right now, not the vampire.

Wrapping her arms around Henry she continued to pull him closer, writhing against the wall of the elevator, pushing her hips to wantonly meet his thrusts. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes before kissing him again, whimpering against his lips and tongue as he moved inside her.

Despite having the stamina of a vampire Henry could only hold out for so long after having several orgasms in one evening. He plunged inside her repeatedly before he growled into her mouth and came inside of her again.

Vicki moaned as she felt Henry twitch and spasm inside of her, then felt his hand reach down between her legs, his thumb pressing to her already overworked and overstimulated clitoris.

Henry pressed firmly and circled it, speeding up until she was crying out his name and quivering against him, the sensation of her body clamping down on top of him making him throw his head back and gasp.

They stared breathlessly at one another as they began to recover from the intensity. Henry reached up and stroked her cheek. "I love you Vicki. I'm so sorry about what I did to you tonight."

"_Shhh Henry_... don't apologise. I love you too...and with the exception of Sinead... I want you to do all those wicked dirty things to me again...and soon." Vicki gave him a cheeky little grin.

Henry grinned back at her seductively and spoke in a low tone, "Oh I'll be more than happy to oblige."

He finally withdrew with a sigh, then lifted Vicki and placed her feet back on the floor. He flicked the elevator back on and gathered up his towel and Vicki's pants as the lift hummed back into motion. As the elevator door opened he reached out to Vicki again and stroked her chin, "Will you come and stay with me till dawn?"

Vicki laughed then groaned, "What? You actually think I have the energy to go home after tonight? Of course I'm staying."

Henry took her by the hand and guided her back to his apartment. Despite the silence between them they were both smiling and little did they know they were both thinking the same thing.

The thoughts of rage, revenge and jealously were gone... and now at long last, all that remained..._was love._

* * *

_OK I was in a fluffy romantic mood when I started writing this chapter. Hope it balanced out all the angst in previous chapters and that you enjoyed the story over all :)_

Greg probably got an eyeful down in the foyer huh? :)


End file.
